The Day I Felt My Heart Beat
by Oriminally
Summary: Naraku, in the end I did get my eternal freedom. I am alive, I am real… I am free. As free as the wind… A Kagura POV one-shot that focuses on Kagura’s last moments alive. Slightly KaguraXSesshomaru as they kiss! Enjoy!


_**Title**__**: The Day I Felt My Heart Beat**_

_**Authoress**__**: **__Lady Constantine_

_**Fandom from Which This Fiction Hails**__**: Inuyasha**_

_**Genre**__**: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Warnings**__**: Rated T for inappropriate language for minors.**_

_**Summary**__:_

_Naraku, in the end I did get my eternal freedom. __I am alive, I am real__… __I am free. _ _As free as the wind__… __A Kagura POV one-shot that focuses on Kagura's last moments alive. Slightly KaguraXSesshomaru as they kiss! Enjoy!_

_**Author's Note**__**: Well, as I said a while ago on my profile, I was going to quit writing my Fullmetal Alchemist fictions for awhile to work on some Inuyasha ones. This was a one-shot that I made in honor of one of my favorite characters—Kagura, and one of my favorite parings—Kagura and Sesshomaru. It's all in her point of view. Most of the dialogue is from the manga chapters 371 to 374. It is slightly modified to make it more romantic. Please read and enjoy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or it's characters. But I do own this moment, I hope you enjoy it!**

_**The Day I Felt My Heart Beat**_

"Kagura, I shall set you free." Naraku said. "That's right Kagura. You wanted to be separated from me didn't you, which is exactly why you wanted me out of the way, and searched for the location of my heart." He was right.

Naraku constantly screwed around with my thoughts. I hated him, and I highly doubted that he was capable of this kind of compassion—if any at all. Never— since the day had I been born— had I been so fed up with living until I actually had lived. I did not exist as my own person, I was his tool. Naraku was sort of like the abusive father I never wanted to be related to.

I gritted my teeth. "Humph, you know that much, but would you really give me freedom?" Suddenly I saw something I never thought existed, spawn in the palm of his hand.

It was… it was… _my heart._

"I'll return it to you," Naraku smirked. Though he grinned he said it with the most sincere eyes I knew the man to contain. I nearly choked with excitement with his response. But, a cold sweat loomed upon me, this was _Naraku_. Sure, he would give me my heart, but he'd make it unbearable to keep my heart. Naraku wasn't fucking _nice_. He wasn't nice at all.

"W-what?" I questioned. I still couldn't believe that Naraku, the man that inspired fear in my stomach, Naraku the man who kept me from being my own person, Naraku…the bastard, could be giving me this gift that I've wanted for years so easily.

"If this heart is returned to your body… Kagura, you will no longer be tied to anybody." He stretched out his hand farther, tempting me to take it. The heart disappeared back into him then into me. I gasped, taking my first breath as a living person. I gingerly touched my chest. My heart _had_ returned. My breathing became labored with joy.

_I'm free, I'm alive, I'm real._

That is to say… I _was_ real… I _was_ alive… I _was_ free.

Before I even had a chance to enjoy my heart aloud, I heard sickening cracks and splashes of blood dances in front of me. Blood viciously poured from me; the world grew cold and dark. 

_Why was I bleeding?_ My heart beat slowed and pain consumed as I realized what happened. "Don't worry; I avoided your precious heart."

"Ugh. Na…Naraku you bastard!" I coughed up blood. Fighting back tears I swiped my fan at him. "How could you?! How could you?!" The real question was how could I? How could I trust that bastard? As if… as if… "Ugh." Damn, how could I trust him? Why was I dumbfounded towards what happened? This was the price of my stupidity. He slowly pulled out of me, laughing, enjoying his successful penetration of not only my flesh but my new found soul. He didn't waste time poisoning me with his miasma. Talk about adding insult to injury. _The bastard…_

"Run." He laughed. And I did. Even now I was under the power of his will.

On my feather I flew over trees and all manner of land, none of it particularly I thought worth mentioning. I was too busy contemplating my small, pathetic life. God, I was wrong to ever think I could be happy.

I landed in a field of flowers too weak to continue further. I was miserable and felt like crying, but I couldn't muster up any tears. "Great, the one time I feel like crying I can't do it." I sighed. Listening to the wind for a while I finally smiled,

_My heart… it's beating…_

It made a relaxing _ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_ sound. Like the drums Gosechi dancers would sway with. I wondered if anyone else could hear their own hearts, and if they sounded like mine. Probably not, because my heart is special— it was my own.

"Where shall I go now, my heart? I can go everywhere… I am free…" slowly, as I tried to get up I realized I couldn't move my body enough to stand up. The miasma was spreading quicker than I thought. I was scared. I would die before I even enjoyed peace or freedom. For the first time it seemed like I minded that I was alone, "It sure is quite…", because I was dying.

_Why does it end as soon as it arrives? This… this is the freedom I was seeking. Why do I have to enjoy it by myself?_ I was so confused, why was I to die alone? _Why me? Why me?_ It hurt so badly… knowing that no one would miss me when I died No one even knew I was here. If there was a God he surely was one sadistic son of bitch for bringing me into this pathetic life just to be killed in this manner.

"Kagura." I turned quickly to see who called my name.

"Sesshomaru?" My heart leapt with joy. He was here, but, was it for me?

"I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma."

"Heh… did I disappoint you? That I wasn't Naraku."

…_no response…_ So it was true.

"I knew it was you." I almost gasped.

"I see," I small smirk crept on my face. _You came for me…_ does he really care? He raised his sword, "Don't bother with Tenseiga. I don't want to be saved." That was a lie, but we both knew the Tenseiga couldn't save me, this was just a much easier was for me to deal with it.

_Ah… why me?_

I realized all the things I never had a chance to do with my freedom; find a date, enjoy a hobby, read a book, kick Naraku's ass, become my own person, receive my first kiss… _have sex_—you know, the basic things every girl hopes to do eventually with someone special. But now, it was an impossibility.

My heart burned as my vision dwindled even more. "Sesshomaru, I'm scared." Finally tears welled up in my eyes. "I don't want to die. It's been cold and dark all my life. And now… when I got this heart," I pressed against my heart. "Why me? Why? What did I do to deserve this?" He silenced me with a kiss and it wasn't a simple kiss either, my heart reacted as his tongue touched my lips. I was holding my breath, trying to prevent myself from making any sound. I exhaled quickly when he released me. "W-what was that for?"

"Not even you deserve to leave this world in despair."

His eyes showed no indication towards his true means, so I asked him. "Do… you love… me?"

… _no response…_ I knew it.

"Well, it doesn't matter I guess," I chuckled. "I always sort of enjoyed you." I wiped my tears away for only more to come.

_But even in the end, the fact that I got to see you. The fact that you came for me… is proof that I matter, right? _"Will you take care of me when you finally join the afterlife?"

"We'll see." His eyes adverted from my face to my decaying body. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, soon. I just have to do one last thing." I reached out my hands and with the last of my strength I touched his face. It was soft and warm, my heart beat quickened. I was glad he was real. I did make my mark in someone's life somehow. Even though it was insignificant, I'm sure we would remember each other forever...

I let him go and allowed myself to fall back. It wasn't dark anymore, it was sparkling with light, and the flowers began to change into small grinning demons. Here to feed on the remains of my essence no doubt, but I didn't mind. I couldn't be saved anyhow.

I giggled one last time as I hit the ground. "The flowers are so warm… and I'm so cold." I thought I saw him flinch a bit. I wondered if Sesshomaru knew all along that their will be no afterlife for me… I closed my eyes and drew my last breath with a smile.

_Naraku, in the end I did get my eternal freedom._

_Because I am the wind…_

_As free as the wind…_

* * *

_**A/N: -cries- and thus Kagura dies! The last two lines where probably the only unedited lines I had from the chapters. Sesshomaru and Kagura didn't really kiss, but when Inuyasha comes by later and asks if she suffered, it gave me an idea! I hope you all liked it!**_


End file.
